Yandere Simulator Test Wiki:Staff
This page lists all the staff of the and the jobs they perform. Along with this, the page describes sub-rank positions. The wiki currently has 17 staff positions (not counting Intern). This page reflects which positions exist, some ranks do not have any positions. Bureaucrats *=This user originally joined with a different account. Jobs: *Promote and demote users according to the rules. *All Admin jobs included. Requirements: *2500+ edits *Must be an Admin for at least 1 year. Admins *=This user originally joined with a different account. Jobs: *Issue Warnings. *Block users. *Mute block users. *Promote and demote Chat Mods, Discussion Mods, Helpers, and Interns according to the rules. *Edit the community's skin and format. *Edit white-listed MediaWiki pages. *All Mini-Admin jobs included. Requirements: *1500+ edits *Must be a Mini-Admin for at least 6 months. Mini-Admins *=This user originally joined with a different account. Jobs: *Includes all Discussion Mod and Content Mod jobs. Requirements: *1000+ edits *Must be a Discussion Mod or Content Mod for at least 3 months. Discussion Mods *=This user originally joined with a different account. Jobs: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. *Closing and reopening threads *The ability to manage Forum boards. *Move threads from one board to another *Highlight and un-highlight threads. *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments *All Chat Mod jobs included. Requirements: *800+ edits *Must be a Chat Mod for at least 2 months. Content Mods *=This user originally joined with a different account. Jobs: *Deleting and moving protected pages. *Deleting and moving files. *Restore pages and files. *Reupload files. *Protecting and unprotecting pages *All Rollback jobs included. Requirements: *900+ edits *Must be a Rollback for at least 2 months. Chat Mods *=This user originally joined with a different account. Jobs: *Moderate Discord. *Verify users on Discord. *Issue Chat Warnings. *Can kick users if they break rules. *Ban users from chat if they continue to break rules. *All Helper jobs included. Requirements: *700+ edits *Active on Discord at-least 3 times a week. *Must be a Helper for at least 4 months. Rollbacks *=This user originally joined with a different account. Jobs: *Rollback (similar to undo) edits. *All Helper jobs included. Requirements: *700+ edits *Active at-least 3 times a week. *Must be a Helper for at least 4 months. Helpers *=This user originally joined with a different account. Jobs: *Help users when in need. *Issue Mini-Warnings. Requirements: *400+ edits *4+ months on the Wikia. *Good grammar, spelling and punctuation. *A verified account on the Discord; activity is optional. *Doesn't have any active warnings. *Plans to eventually move up the ranks to either Rollback or Chat Mod. *Must take a test to show they understand the basics of staff. **Cannot miss more than 5 questions. Intern Unlike other ranks, the Intern is a rank with only 1 member and changes every month. The Council of the People vote for who the Intern is. Users not wanting to be chosen as Intern may opt out here. If an Intern resigns or was promoted during their tenure, the Head Bureaucrat can appoint a former non-censured Intern as Intern Pro tempore. Jobs: *Help users when in need. *Break ties in the Council of the People. Requirements: *Voted in by the Council of the People. *Cannot hold the position twice in a row. **If was an Intern Pro tempore: May be picked if served less than 2 weeks. *20+ edits *2+ weeks on the Wikia. *Doesn't have any active warnings. *Not currently censured. Rank Heads Heads of Ranks are sub-ranks. A Head is voted on by the other members of the rank (or if they are the only one). If the vote ends in a tie, the Head Bureaucrat also casts a vote. If the Head vote is for the Head Bureaucrat, then the Head Admin will break any ties. If there's no Head Admin to break a tie for Head Bureaucrat, the Council of Administration will select the Head Bureaucrat. Votes happen whenever the current head is removed (via promotion or demotion) or it can be called at almost any time by any member. A head must serve at-least a month before a new vote can be called (except in promotions/demotions). Before a vote can begin, a period with a max of 24 hours is set aside to declare candidacy. This period may end early if every member states their intent to run or not. With the exception of the Head Helper, Head Admin, and Head Bureaucrat, Heads of Ranks are to meet with each member of the rank a week before a Council of Administration meeting. These meetings are held individually on message walls. During Head of Rank meetings, if at-least 2 rank members want something then the Head will be required to bring it up to the Council of Administration. Heads do not have to meet with any members which are serving as a Head Pro tempore for another rank. *Head Bureaucrat: **Host COA meetings **Host Global Staff meetings **Break Head of Rank vote ties **Carry out various council related duties. **3rd in line to preside over the COTP. **Issue Bureaucratic Orders. *Head Admin: **3rd in line to preside over the COA. **5th in line to preside over the COTP. *Head Mini-Admin: **5th and last in line to preside over the COA. **Represent rank on the COA. *Head Discussion Mod, Head Content Mod, Chat Mod, & Rollback: **Represent rank on the COA. *Head Helper: **Host COTP meetings **Carry out various council related duties. **Represent rank on the COA as a non-voting member. Head Pro tempore In the event of there being 2 or less members of a rank, and none wish to become Head, the rank may select a non-member of their rank to become Head Pro tempore. The selected Head Pro tempore must be signed off by the Head Bureaucrat, and the Council of Administration will vote during it's following meeting to keep the Head Pro tempore. If the Head Bureaucrat refuses a Head Pro tempore, the rank members can vote on a second candidate and the Council of Administration will pick from the 2. Until the Council of Administration has voted on the Head Pro tempore and confirmed them, they are titled 'Head Pro tempore elect' and are unable to perform any tasks. The Head Pro tempore cannot be the Head of another rank nor can they be a Deputy. The Head Pro tempore must also not be of a lower rank or of a different route. If there's 2 or more members of a rank with a Head Pro tempore, they must vote again for a Head or Head Pro tempore every 2 months. If they vote again for the same Head Pro tempore, the Head Bureaucrat does not need to sign off and the Council of Administration will vote again. While a Head Pro tempore is waiting to be re-affirmed or replaced, they will continue to serve as normal. If the rank has 3 members, they may vote to keep the current Head Pro tempore but cannot pick a new Head Pro tempore. If they remove the Head Pro tempore, they must pick another rank member. If the rank reaches 4 members, the Head Pro tempore is to be replaced with a rank member. The only thing a Head Pro tempore can't do is pick a Deputy. If the user was not a Council of Administration member, they will be seated once confirmed. A Head Helper Pro tempore will preside over the Council of the People once confirmed. Rank Deputies The Head of a Rank can name another member as "Deputy". The main purpose of a Deputy is to serve as Interim Head while a new one is being picked. With the exceptions of the Deputy Bureaucrat, Admin, and Helper they have no extra duties from that of a normal rank member unless serving as Interim Head. They only become Interim Head if the previous Head steps down, is promoted, or is demoted. While serving as Interim Head, they can perform all of the Head's duties. The next Head can change council votes, within the retroactive voting rules as though they were the one to issue the vote. Deputies are not required to be picked. If someone becomes Head while a Deputy exists, they can choose to keep the current Deputy, pick a new one, or choose to have no Deputy. If there are 4 members of a rank, a Deputy is required to be picked by the Head of the rank. *Deputy Bureaucrat: **2nd in line to preside over the COA. **4th in line to preside over the COTP. *Deputy Admin: **4th in line to preside over the COA. *Deputy Helper: **2nd in line to preside over the COTP. Global Staff Meetings A global staff meeting is held each month on the 1st, in which all staff members are required to show their activity. If a staff member misses 2 global meetings without a reason, they will be demoted. Upon reaching 2 months absence with a stated reason, the Council of Administration will vote on to demote the staff member or not. If the user remains absent for 2 more months, the Council of Administration will vote again. This meeting is hosted by the Head Bureaucrat, but if they cannot perform their duties it falls on whoever is presiding over the Council of Administration at the time. Submitted committee reports are required to be linked in the Global Staff Meeting by whoever is presiding over the meeting. Voting & Applications After a week, the application passes if it amasses 5 more support than oppose, or if there's no contesting votes. If multiple applications are created for the same position, then they continue until the final application reaches 1 week. In this situation, the one with the most support is promoted as long it meets the first part of this section. Applications are required to have Template:Vote added to the end. Users require 20 edits to vote. Users are allowed to to vote Support, Neutral, or Oppose. Users can change their vote. Staff can choose to be demoted to a lower rank in their route, so long as there are open positions. This does not require an application or any vote. Promotion Waivers Waivers are given for certain promotion requirements if a user meets their requirements. Intern Waiver: Former and current Interns that don't qualify are permitted to run as long they only lack edit count or time on the wiki, but not both. If a former Intern has been Intern twice or more; they may use the Intern waiver for both edits and time. This waiver does not apply to former Interns that have been censured. Volunteer Waiver: The Volunteer Committee can also issue waivers to it's members. Former Staff Waiver: Former staff, and staff that chose to rank down, can use a waiver for promotion time that cuts it in half. This waiver is only valid until they reach their last held position. If they take a different route they lose the waiver, unless they had reached Mini-Admin or higher. Category:Wiki Governance